1st Division (Kenji Hiroshi)
The First Division (一番隊, ichiban-tai), commanded by Captain-Commander Kentaro Hiroshi and Lieutenant-Commander Akiye, is one of the Thirteen Divisions of the Gotei 13. This Division is responsible for overseeing the various Divisions and affiliated organizations. Overview History The First Division was formed when and The Philosophers, headed by Garian Shinjo and Anika Shihōin, formed an alliance, which eventually paved the way for the formation of the Seireitei and the creation of the Gotei 13 as a peace-keeping organization. The earliest members of the First Division included Yamamoto, who served as its leader, as well as those who served beneath Yamamoto prior to the establishment of the Gotei 13; these where the so-called criminals. Yamamoto's Lieutenant was who served him before the establishment of the Gotei 13. Yamamoto led the First Division from the Division's initial inception, which occurred approximately in the year 1002 AD, until his death at the hands of roughly one-thousand years later. He was replaced in his capacity as Captain-Commander by his student and former 8th Division Captain , who appointed both and as his Lieutenants, after being appointed by the Central 46. Shunsui would serve in the role of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for roughly two centuries until his own death at the hands of Averian near the beginning of the First Spiritual War. Shunsui was replaced by another of Yamamoto's personal students. Madoka Mizuki was the first and thus far sole female to assume the responsibility of Captain-Commander, which was a role she assumed and held throughout the First Spiritual War and into its aftermath. During The Collapse which occurred roughly sixteen years after the wars end, Madoka exhausted her power saving as many people as she could, before disappearing into exile. This resulted in a steady decline in the Gotei 13 whose membership was nearly decimated. For a time the First Division, and the Gotei 13 at large, was a defunct organization; its purpose was usurped and corrupted by the Sōritsu-controlled Ryan Kuchiki, who commenced a tyrannical rule with a final goal of dominating the Reikai. It wasn't until Kentaro Hiroshi defeated Ryan's so-called Gotei Remnant that the Gotei 13 was re-established under Kentaro's leadership, who became the newest Captain-Commander, after forming an alliance with the Blades of Night's Veil under the leadership of Itazura Kori. Kentaro set out on a mission of restoration with his sights set firmly on the protection of the Spirit Cycle of Souls and the final eradication of Averian and his Espada. Organization Under Yamamoto the First Division was structured in the traditional manner, in that Yamamoto was aided by a sole Lieutenant. Under Shunsui the Division possessed two Lieutenants: one whose duty was the overseeing of the day-to-day matters and one to follow him. Madoka utilized the same organization as Yamamoto before her, which Kentaro echoed later as well. Under Kentaro however his Lieutenant, Akiye, was recognized as the Lieutenant-Commander. This centralized the authority of the entire Gotei 13 within the First Division during times of emergency. Barracks The barracks of the first division is where the Shinigami resided when not on active-duty. raised his son, Shūsuke, within the barracks, with the latter continuing to reside here for a time following his father's death. Membership :† = confirmed death. Captains *' ' † -- 1002 A.D. - 2003 A.D. *' ' † -- 2003 A.D. - ?. *'Madoka Mizuki' -- ? - ?. *'Kentaro Hiroshi' -- Current. Lieutenants *' ' † -- ? - 2003 A.D. *' ' -- 2003 A.D. - ?. *' ' -- 2003 A.D. - ?. *'Kasuga Yuki' -- ?. - ?. *'Akiye' -- Current. Seated officers Behind the scenes Trivia *The Chrysanthemum is both the symbol of "Death" and of the Emperor of Japan. As the First Division of the Gotei 13, the Chrysanthemum's meaning is symbolic as the highest position of authority, and what it means to be a Shinigami. References and notes Category:Gotei 13 Category:Teams Category:Military